Skye (SPH!AU)
Skye Hawkins, the deceased wife of Johnny Hawkins and the mother of Justus Hawkins. Background Early life Skye was born in Woodland, Bronx as Skyleigh Evelyn Alana "Skye" O'Leary as a 1st generation Irish-American, with her parents immigrating to the US in the late 60s. Skye was raised in a strict Catholic family and later during her middle school years moved and started going in the same school as Johnny and Carlisle. Growing-up Years During her high school years she started seeing Johnny and when they eventually graduated they had been a steady couple since junior year. Skye and Johnny didn't get along at first, they both had the Irish temper (with Skye's closer at hand then Johnny) and both didn't back down from a fight. Skye at first saw Johnny as just a dumb jock and Johnny just first saw Skye as an over-confident party-loving bitch. But Skye learned about Johnny's close friendship with Carlisle, how goal-driven he actually was after graduation and how extremely soft and kind-hearted he was. Johnny learned about Skye's strict family and got to know the loving and strong-willed girl behind the rebellious exterior. But, despite their differences, it was nothing to their families. Neither the O'Leary's or the Fitzpatrick's approved of the two teenagers' relationship. There was too much bad blood between the two families, something going back generations, and their families couldn't get past that. As the two teenagers still stayed a couple through their high school years and after graduation, their families ordered them to break up or get out from their house. Both of them made the choice of love, getting disowned and thrown out of their families as a result. Skye managed to stay at an recluse distant relative, while Johnny took refuge with his friend Carl Murphy and his parents over the summer before college. Later years After graduating college Skye married her long-time boyfriend Johnny Fitzpatrick, and the couple changed their last name to Hawkins, starting a new beginning together, with new names not assorted to the families that threw them out. Skye became a real estate agent while Johnny started his own company, Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals, together with his best friend Carlisle Murphy. The couple struggled a few years before their separate careers grew, Johnny and Skye during that time having a son. The small family moves to the smaller town of Ridgewood, New Jersey, deciding that the big city is not the place they want to raise their son. They live happily in their new house for a few years, the two parents planning on expanding their family with more children, although their plans are spoiled when Skye dies of an aneurysm unexpectedly, on June 24, 1999, leaving Johnny a single father of their now four-year-old son, Justus. Her death was quick and painless, but the impact of her unexpectant death and the hole she subsequently left in her family would affect her husband and son for years to come. Appearance Skye was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She was 5' 8" (173 cm) and carried herself with confidence. Personality Skye was a total klutz, really clumsy. If there was something to be broken, she'd break it. It was like she had magical powers that way. It was like she could break a vase just by looking at it the wrong way. Skye were a barely containable force as young. As an adult she loved life and wanted to live it to the fullest, and therefore took every chance of it she came across. Skye was loud and fierce, outgoing and fun-loving. She could be considered a true lioness, unafraid and strong-willed, and just as protective of her friends. Skye was headstrong and didn't take crap from anyone, and she tended to have a short fuse. One wrong word said to her and she could explode, definitely not to be messed with, she was to say the least involved in several fights during her teenage years. Skye was however always good to talk to and listen to other people's problems. She actually gave good advice, it was blunt and sometimes hurtful but always in the other person's best interest. She was not the most responsible one when it came to studying during school, she could be counted on when it comes to having a party though; she loved the music, to dance, drink and flirt, because that was their time, why the hell not? And with the strict upbringing she often rebelled against her parents during her teenage years. And her son has completely inherited her personality apart from her clumsiness. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Irish American Category:Deceased character